mabinogifandomcom_ko-20200214-history
사용자토론:Grace C. Infinity
__TOC__ 블로그 목록 사용법 좀 알려주실 수 있나요? 블로그 목록 기능을 이용해서 블로그 분류를 해보려고 하는데 이게 좀 어렵네요. 헬프 위키아를 봐도 잘 안되고 말이죠. 간단하게 '잡담' '뉴스' '공지' 등으로 분류를 나눠보려고 하는데 어떻게 하는건지 알려주시면 감사하겠습니다. --Dlagockd (토론) 2012년 4월 22일 (일) 02:02 (UTC) :블로그 글 목록 특수 문서에서 Blog:블로그 글 목록 이름 중 '블로그 글 목록 이름'에 해당하는 부분을 'Blog listing page title' 옆에 있는 빈칸에 넣으세요. 그 아래 '분류 추가하기' 옆에 있는 칸에는 블로그 글 목록에 넣을 블로그 글이 들어있는 분류를 넣어주세요. 또 'Add this blog listing page to these categories' 단락 밑의 '분류 추가하기' 옆에 있는 칸에는 해당 블로그 글 목록이 속할 분류를 넣어주시면 됩니다. 지금 보니 번역이 덜 되서 어려운 것 같기도 하고.. 원래 위키아에서 좀 어렵게 만들어 놓은 것 같네요. ㅠㅠ 이해 안되시는 부분이 있으면 다시 질문해 주세요! 2012년 4월 24일 (화) 00:07 (KST) 상위 내비게이션 관련 안녕하세요 포럼에 글 남기려고했는데 글쓰기가 안되서 여기에 남겨봐요 :D 아는분들끼리 새로 위키를 파고 지금 틀을 잡고 있는중인데요 상위 네비게이션을 수정하려고 하는데 수정창에서 저장버튼이 아예 없어졌더라구요 다른 게시물을 수정하거나 추가할떈 저장버튼이 그대로 남아있는데 네비게이션 창에만 저장버튼이 없어서 수정할수가 없네요; 혹시 설정에서 상위네비게이션을 수정하는 것 말고 다른 방법이 있는지, 이 현상에 대해서 위키아 운영진에게도 보고해야되는지 알려주시면 감사하겠습니다; 좋은 하루되세요 ^^--Shirellia (토론) 2012년 5월 7일 (월) 00:20 (KST) : 안녕하세요. 미디어위키:Wiki-navigation 문서를 편집하시면 저장 버튼이 없고 미리 보기 버튼만 있을텐데 미리 보기를 하시면 뜨는 창에 저장 버튼이 있습니다. 그 버튼을 클릭해주시면 저장이 됩니다. 위키아에서 상위 내비게이션을 수정할 때 미리 보기를 강제하고 있는데 상위 내비게이션의 한계를 넘었는지를 프로그램적으로 검증(여기서 한계를 넘는다는 건 상위 3단계 메뉴보다 더 하위 단계의 메뉴를 구성하였을 때를 뜻하는 것일거라고 생각합니다.)하는 의미에서 하는 것이라고 합니다. 도움이 되셨기를 바랍니다. 2012년 5월 8일 (화) 20:26 (KST) 포럼 관련 안녕하세요! 저번에 알려주신 내비게이션 참조해서 잘사용하고 있습니다 ^ㅗ^) 이번엔 포럼에 대해서 여쭈어 보려 하는데요 포럼 게시판 틀 자체는 편집에서 따와서 적용이 되는데... 새글 추가해서 문서를 추가하면 그 포럼 게시판에 따로 안뜨더라구요.. 따로 수정해야될 부분이 있는지 궁금합니다. 그리고 또하나 더 궁금한게'' 포럼: 포럼 > 안내소 > 제목 '' 이렇게 게시물 위에 경로링크가 뜨는건 어떻게 적용시키는지.... 답변 기다리겠습니다!--Shirellia (토론)''We control, We Conversation, We Supporess'.' 2012년 5월 14일 (월) 16:13 (KST) 검색창 강제변경 스크립트에 대해 안녕하세요, 오랜만입니다. 요전에 검색기능을 되돌리는 스크립트를 추천드렸는데 이게 위키아 약관에 위배되는 일이라고 하더군요. 그래서 담당자인 Dopp씨가 일일이 메시지를 남겨서 제거를 권고하며 말하길, Community Central에 있는 global.js로 개인적인 사용을 한다면 괜찮지만, 사이트 전체에 적용하는 것은 인정할 수 없다고 합니다. 아무래도 추천드린 코드는 사이트 시트에서 제거해야 할 것 같네요. 수고를 끼쳐 죄송합니다. 하지만 이 코드를 대신할 수 있는 환경설정 옵션이 새로 생길 예정이라 합니다. 체크박스를 체크하면 Go & Search 두 개의 버튼이 생기도록요. 관련 업데이트 글은 w:c:community:User blog:Daniel Baran/Search Developments: Big Picture에 있습니다. 이미 체크중이실지도 모르지만 남겨봅니다. -- Cafeinlove 2012-05-15, 4:38 am (KST) : 제거했습니다. 그동안 위키아에서 기술적인 부분으로 사용자들과 타협하는 모습은 못봤는데 굉장히 의외네요. 옵션이 언제 생길지는 정확히 모르겠지만은요. 2012년 5월 16일 (수) 02:53 (KST) 모바일 스킨 안녕하세요. 마비노기 위키아 모바일 대문 처럼 모바일 스킨에서 특정 부분을 숨기거나, 표시하고 싶은데 어떻게 해야 하나요? CSS나 자바 스크립트로 가능한가요? Miri-Nae (토론) 2014년 7월 30일 (수) 02:41 (UTC) 혹시 도움이 필요하신가요? 안녕하세요, 위키아 한국어 헬퍼인 미리내입니다! 현재 위키아에서, 활발한 커뮤니티들에게 도움을 드리는 프로젝트를 진행하고 있습니다. 혹시 도움이 필요하시다면 알려주시면 감사하겠습니다. 또 중앙 커뮤니티에서도 도움을 얻으실 수 있으니 참고 부탁드립니다. --Miri-Nae (토론) 2014년 12월 26일 (금) 20:10 (UTC) 안녕하세요! 답변이 없으시면 아직 도움이 필요하지 않으신 걸로 봐도 괜찮을까요? 알려주시면 감사하겠습니다. 여러모로 귀찮게 해드려서 죄송합니다. ^^; --Miri-Nae (토론) 2015년 1월 11일 (일) 07:51 (UTC) : 안녕하세요. 답변이 늦어져서 죄송합니다. 도움이 필요하게 되면 별도로 문의를 드리도록 하겠습니다. 찾아주셔서 감사합니다. 2015년 1월 11일 (일) 19:23 (KST) :: 답변 감사합니다. :) --Miri-Nae (토론) 2015년 1월 11일 (일) 10:41 (UTC) 마비노기 위키아 이전에 관해 안녕하세요, Grace C. Infinity 님. 저는 커뮤니티 지원팀의 루초 발렌수엘라(Lucho Valenzuela)라고 합니다. 우선 마비노기 위키아의 이전을 생각하시게 만든 점에 대해 매우 죄송스럽게 생각합니다. 실례가 되지 않는다면 한 가지 부탁드리고 싶은 점이 있습니다. 위키아에서 떠나시고 나면 이후에 위키를 인수하고 싶어 할 수도 있을 다른 사용자를 위해 마비노기 위키아의 콘텐츠는 그대로 남겨 주셨으면 합니다. 또, 위키아에 추가되었으면 하는 미디어위키 기능이 있으시다면 답변으로 알려주시면 감사하겠습니다. 마지막으로, 아래 사항을 읽어 보시고, 참고해 주시면 감사하겠습니다: * 커뮤니티의 요청이 있다면 해당 커뮤니티의 시간대를 변경할 수 있습니다. * 위키아 커뮤니티에 있어서 올드 유저는 매우 중요한 존재입니다. 올드 유저는, 자신의 경험을 통해, 신규 사용자들이 위키아에 쉽게 적응할 수 있도록 도와주고, 최종적으로 더 나은 위키아 한국어 커뮤니티를 만들어 줍니다. 그러므로 저희는 올드 유저를 실망시키지 않도록 노력할 것입니다. * 위키아는 무료 플랫폼인 만큼, 서비스를 유지하기 위해선 광고가 필요합니다. 그렇지만 저희는 항상 광고를 최대한 적절하게 배치하기 위해 노력하고 있습니다. Luchofigo85 (help forum | blog) 2015년 2월 20일 (금) 16:45 (UTC) hello.dear mabinogi .can we see the Dwarves and Camarades as a new race? thank you.